Shadows of the Broken Divine
by DarkWarriorMinerva
Summary: When a young boy named Wally Kincaid starts his training to achieve his dream of becoming a knight, he soon learns that there's a truly sinister side to the the world he thought he knew so well, and becomes part of a team of six to obtain the mythical treasure known as the Soulpiece, and to keep it out the wrong hands...
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?" a voice spoke to the green-haired young boy as he awoke in a bed an unfamiliar room. His eyes fluttered a bit and he let out a slight groan as he sat up and noticed a tall young man with neck-length black hair and gray eyes standing next to the bed, staring down at him.

"Bonjour," said the man, giving him a smile and slight wave.

"Hey..." the boy responded with a puzzled look on his face, "Who are you?"

"Calem Beaumont is the name," the man replied with a slight smirk on his face, "And you?"

"M-my name is... W-Wally... Wally Kincaid..." the child responded nervously.

Calem let out a loud laugh, "Is that short for Wallace or Walter?"

"No! It's just Wally!" Wally replied. He then looked over to his left and noticed his Gardevoir, Perseus, was floating by the bed next to him.

"Oh, I didn't noticed your Gardevoir there. What's her name?" Calem asked.

Perseus wore an indignant expression on his face.

"_His_ name is Perseus!" Wally exclaimed.

Calem let out another hearty laugh and said, "A male Gardevoir, seriously? He could've been a Gallade!"

Wally copied Perseus's facial expression, "Don't judge us, Calem! He's my very first Pokémon! He's also my best friend! I like him just the way he is!"

Calem chuckled a bit, "Whatever, Wally," he replied, "But that's beside the point. Tell me a bit about yourself."

"Uh..." Wally hesitated. _Who am I exactly? I don't really know..._

"What exactly do you want to know about me?" he asked.

"First of all, how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"I see," Calem pondered, "Can you tell me a bit about your family?"

Wally swallowed hard, "I-I d-don't r-really know... I don't really know why... but I really don't remember much about my family... or even myself for that matter... The only thing I really remember is that I had two friends named May and Brendan..." he said before erupting into a coughing fit.

"Woah! Are you okay?!" Calem questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Wally answered as his coughing subsided, "I have asthma."

"Ah..." Calem tapped his chin in thought.

"Anyways," Wally inquired, "What am I doing here? How did I get here? What is this place, anyway?"

Calem looked into Wally's eyes intently and said, "I found you all beaten up on the side of the road, it looked as if you had been attacked by some wild Mightyena."

"Oh," Wally replied, looking at the bandages placed on different areas of his arms and torso. He then turned back to Calem and asked, "What about you? Why did you save me? Where am I, anyway?"

"Well..." Calem stated, "You're in the infirmary of the soldiers' living quarters. You see, I'm a knight, mon ami."

That last sentence put a starry-eyed expression on Wally's face. Since he was a young child – and by that he meant as far back as he could possibly remember from the little bits and pieces memory he had – he had been completely entranced with the knights of the kingdom of Mianna.

"Oh my Arceus! Are you really a knight?!" Wally exclaimed brightly. He had always wanted to be a knight since he was a child, he was now old enough to become an apprentice, but his less than perfect health had prevented from ever becoming a fighter.

"Yep!" Calem responded, "I can see that really impressed you, didn't it?"

"Oh, yeah! I've always been fascinated with the Miannan knights!" Wally exclaimed, "Always wanted to be one, too..." he mumbled at the end.

Calem gave the boy an inquisitive glance, "Are you saying that you want to become my apprentice?" he asked.

Wally returned his question with a wide-eyed expression, "Really? Can I? Because that would be great!" he replied excitedly.

Calem pondered Wally's request, "I don't know... Training is really hard... And you just told me that you have asthma..."

"I can handle it! Trust me! I'm a lot stronger than I look!" Wally reassured him, "Please? This is my _dream_!"

Calem's lips curled into a warm smile, "Okay, I'll sponsor your apprenticeship. Just remember that this isn't an endeavor to be taken lightly."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he responded elatedly. _This can't be real!_ Wally thought to himself, _I'm finally going to prove myself as a warrior!_

Calem smiled and let out a slight laugh, "I've never seen an applicant so enthusiastic about joining. As long as you realize what you're getting into, I would love to see you become a true warrior."

He then took a few steps towards the door, glanced back at Wally, "You rest up, your body needs to be working in tip-top shape when you begin your battle training," Calem said to him as he left the room.

After Calem shut the infirmary door, Wally turned to Perseus wearing the same starry-eyed expression on his face and said, "Did you hear that?! He's gonna train me to be a knight!"

"I don't know, Wally..." Perseus spoke to him telepathically, "I have a bad feeling about this guy..."

"Whataya mean, 'bad feeling'?" Wally asked, "He seems nice enough..."

Perseus shot Wally a concerned look, "You don't understand, do you?"

"What is it that I'm not understanding?" Wally inquired.

Perseus closed his eyes, "I'm a psychic-type, remember? I have a heightened sense of intuition. I can just tell that there's some sinister energy floating around this Calem dude..."

"I realize that you don't like him, man," Wally responded, "But this is my _dream_! I may _never_ get this opportunity again!"

Perseus sighed, "It's up to you, Wally. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into..."


	2. Chapter 2

Seventeen-year-old Lyra Hollycon shuffled down the edge of the city street, gazing downward at the large stones that made up the surface of the road. She had been intolerably bitter and depressed for the past moon and a half, after the death of her lover Ethan under mysterious circumstances.

But all she could think about is that man whom she'd had several visions about, who had Ethan's hair and eye color – albeit the man's eyes being a bit more silver. She knew all but nothing about this mysterious man, all she knew was that he was a knight. But at the same time, he seemed so familiar, like something from her childhood.

She was wearing purple and forest green traditional sorceress' robes, with several pouches attached to it, holding various herbs, crystals, runes, and charms, with an indigo hooded cloak, her trademark poofy white hat with the red ribbon, and a black velvet choker with a large emerald with a mysterious inscription in it, set in silver, attached to the velvet band.

"Wait a second," she spoke to herself, focusing on her magical senses, "I feel something dark floating around..."

"Miss?" a voice asked her. Lyra turned around and saw a tall, pale young man with long red hair and silver eyes.

"Is something wrong?" the man inquired, placing his hand on her shoulder, "You look a bit apprehensive, milady..." he added.

_What the hell is up with this guy?_ She thought to herself, wondering what caused him to approach a random person and start asking them questions.

"Who the hell are you?!" Lyra demanded, "What do you want with me?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the man apologized, "My name is Silver Ruby. What about you? What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Lyra Hollycon," Lyra responded, "But that's beside the point, why the hell did you just walk up to some random person and start asking them questions?"

Silver averted his gaze slightly, "I can't really explain why, exactly," he said, with a slight blush of embarrassment, "But I just knew that there was something about you, something important, something to do with the Soulpiece..."

He immediately covered his mouth, as if to cancel out the last part of his sentence, the humiliation evident on his face.

"Uh– I'm sorry!– Please just forget I brought that up!" Silver stuttered. He clearly knew full well that it was a huge taboo to talk about the Soulpiece in public, especially with a stranger.

"It's okay. No big deal," Lyra responded.

"Who are you talking to, Silver?" a female voice called out to him. Lyra turned her head to see a blue-haired young woman with matching-colored eyes wearing battle armor. She wore her hair in pigtails, similar to the ones Lyra once wore.

"Hey, Kris!" Silver greeted the woman, giving her a peck on the cheek. _This must be Silver's girlfriend..._ Lyra thought to herself.

"Not in public!" the woman shouted at Silver, moving her face away from his lips abruptly.

"Oh, sorry. That always keeps slipping my mind," Silver responded, placing a hand on the back of his head, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well you need to find a way to keep it in your mind, or else we're both screwed!" the woman exclaimed.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Lyra asked the couple, completely clueless about the conversation was unfolding in front of her.

The woman glanced over at Lyra, realizing that she had just heard the whole conversation between them, and stormed over towards her and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Looks like the cat's outta the bag here, so I _really_ need you to keep our relationship a secret, got it?" the woman whispered sternly to Lyra.

"Okay..." Lyra responded uneasily, "But why must it be a secret?" she asked.

"You see," the woman replied, "Silver and I are both soldiers in Mianna's military, but the military has draconian no-fraternization rules, so if anyone finds out that we're dating, we could lose our jobs! So that's why it needs to be a secret, capisce?!"

Lyra swallowed hard, "I understand. I wouldn't even know who to tell... Not that I would tell anyone..." she replied.

The woman smiled, "Good. Anyways, sorry for being so intimidating earlier, my name is Crystal Bethany Mathers, but I prefer to be called Kris. But that's beside the point, what's your name?"

"M-my n-name i-is L-Lyra..." Lyra stuttered, still somewhat ill at ease from Kris's fierce demeanor, "Lyra Dianna Hollycon."

"Nice to meet you, Lyra." Kris replied, "By the way, what were you and Silver talking about, anyway?" she asked.

Lyra inhaled a sharp breath, "He said something about the Soulpiece, I don't know what he was going to say about it, but it sounded interesting."

Kris shot Silver an icy glare, "Do you not have any filter whatsoever?!"

Silver smiled sheepishly, "I guess not..."

Then, just as Kris turned back to Lyra to say something to her, Silver let out a piercing yelp. Lyra and Kris turned their heads to see Silver on the ground, flailing against a cloud of dark energy.

"Oh my god!" Kris exclaimed.

Lyra stepped forward, "Don't worry! I got this!" she then muttered an incantation under her breath and reached her hand outward as a mist of light energy drifted out from it, moving over to the dark cloud and causing it to dissipate.

Silver stood up, dusted himself off, walked over to the women, and said, "Wow! That was incredible! Are you a light sorceress?"

Lyra shrugged, "I've been able to use all six elements pretty well. I'm still teaching myself, though."

"Hmm..." Kris pondered, "If that's the case, maybe I could help you get into the knights' library. They have a lot of good information about sorcery."

"Yeah," Lyra replied, "That sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey..." a flirtatious voice spoke to the young woman whom called herself May Rael. It was her boyfriend, Brendan Birch, speaking to her from just outside the large palace bedroom window.

"What brings you here tonight, stranger?" May responded in an equally enticing tone, "It's been a while since I've seen you..."

"Well, it wasn't exactly easy to stay away..." the young man responded, climbing into the bedroom through the open window and sat down next to his girlfriend on the ornate bed.

"It's so good to see you again..." Brendan growled seductively, placing his hand on her thigh and amorously interlocking his lips with hers.

But suddenly, there was a loud knock at May's bedroom door.

"Go away!" May shouted at the door.

"Not gonna happen!" a female voice called out from the other side, a voice that May immediately recognized as her attendant, "I'll give you a little time, but your father really needs to talk to you!"

"Oh crap! I gotta hide!" Brendan panicked, swiftly jumping underneath the bed, making sure that he was completely concealed by the bed skirt.

"Come in..." May grumbled irritably.

The knob on the door on the other side of the room turned, the door flew open, and the attendant sauntered into the young woman's bedroom.

"Hello, Falynn," the attendant spoke to her.

"Hello, Adele," May grumbled in response, despising the fact that she had just been referred to my the name given to her at birth.

Adele smiled, "Your father would like to speak with you," she stated.

"Oh..." May moaned in dismay, "Do I have to talk to him?" May had always hated her father Norman, especially after her uncle Steven had taken the throne of Mianna, much to the disillusionment of Norman.

"Yes, you do," Adele replied with a warm smile and a slight laugh. May swore under her breath as Adele stood up and let Norman into May's bedroom.

"Ugh..." May groaned in irritation, "What the hell do you want, Dad?"

Norman simply scowled at his daughter, "Watch your language, Falynn," he scolded her, "Princesses don't swear."

May rolled her eyes, "Whatever..." she grumbled.

Norman continued to give her the same disgruntled expression, "Show some respect, Falynn!" he snapped at her.

"Sorry..." May groaned sarcastically.

"Anyways," Norman continued, "There's several events coming up and it's of the utmost importance that you..."

At that point, May zoned out completely, entirely uninterested in her father's insipid prattling, droning on and on about things that she didn't find even remotely important, yet he seemed to think it was totally vital for... whatever...

"Are you even listening to me?!" Norman shouted, clearly perturbed by May's obvious disinterest in his incessant jabbering on her 'royal duties', completely unaware of how much she absolutely _hated_ being a princess.

"To be perfectly honest, I wasn't!" May countered, "Shut the hell up, unless you have something important to say!" she yelled at her father.

Norman glared at his daughter, "This is _incredibly_ important! Do you even understand what being a princess is all about?!" he exclaimed.

May angrily stood up, looked her father in the eye, and screamed, "I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO BE A PRINCESS!"

Norman inhaled a sharp breath, "Whether you wanted to be one or not, Terra, it doesn't change the fact that you are a princess, so start acting like one!"

May furiously pointed at her bedroom door, "GET OUTTA MY ROOM!" she shrieked.

Norman simply narrowed his eyes, "Fine," he said, "But I'm only dropping the subject until tomorrow. We're coming back to this in the morning."

An idea instantly popped into May's head, "Don't even bother, Dad!" she retaliated, "Because you'll never see me again!"

"Don't hit me with that again!" Norman responded, "You've said that multiple times before, and each time you disappear for a little while, but I always finds you back here soon afterwards!"

"Trust me! I ain't bluffing this time!" May exclaimed, "I'll be gone before you know it! Now get outta my sight!"

"Fine. I'll leave," said Norman, walking towards the door and exiting his daughter's bedroom.

After Norman was long gone, Brendan crawled out from underneath May's bed, coughing and gasping for fresh air.

"God! I couldn't breathe under there!" he blurted out. Turning to May, he then said, "Were you being honest? Are you really going to make your escape permanent?"

"Yep," she replied as she sauntered into her large walk-in closet, opened up a secret compartment hidden inside, where she'd hidden the clothes and tools she uses for her 'secret profession' so the cleaning slaves wouldn't find them.

May then switched from the fancy clothing typically worn by royalty to the much more rough-and-tough outfit of her secret profession, as a bounty hunter and assassin.

She slipped into her black bodysuit, strapped on her belt that had two knife sheaths attached to it, containing two daggers, as well as bottles of various assorted poisons, perfect for hunting down and killing criminals, laced up her black combat-style boots, and put on her black hooded cloak.

"You ready?" May asked Brendan, wearing a devious smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah!" Brendan responded.

"Then let's get the hell outta here!" she exclaimed cheekily.

So the couple climbed out the bedroom window, scaled down the palace wall, and made their escape from May's boring royal life and into a far more interesting life.

But it would end up being far more serious that either of them could've ever predicted.

Falynn


	4. Chapter 4

"My, my, my..." Calem stated as he removed Wally's bandages, "Looks like you've healed quite nicely."

"Huh, I guess so," Wally replied meekly, "So... what about my application? What did they say?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!" Calem responded brightly, "The higher-ups accepted your application! You're gonna start training on Monday!"

Wally once again put on his fan-boyish, starry-eyed facial expression, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I've gotta be dreaming! This is AWESOME!" he exclaimed delightedly.

Calem chuckled slightly, "You're dreaming, are you? Do you want me to pinch you, then?" he asked.

"Hell no!" Wally declared excitedly, "If I really am dreaming, I wanna go on with it for as long as possible!"

"Well, don't strain yourself too much from excitement, now," Calem put forth with a slight laugh and a smile, "Like I said on the first day, your body needs to be working in optimum condition when you start your battle training."

"So..." Wally added, "Is there anything to read around here...?" he asked.

"Oh yeah!" Calem responded, "The knights' quarters have a huge library full of books on just about every topic out there!"

"Really? Because I would love to see it!" Wally requested.

Calem smiled, "Of course!" he replied,"That's rather interesting. You don't really seem like the bookish type at first glance," he added, laughing slightly.

Wally let out a nervous giggle, "I may not have much memory of my past," he said, "But I _do_ remember reading a lot."

"Hmm..." Calem pondered.

"It's funny," Wally added, once again with the nervous giggle, "My parents wouldn't let me get too far away from them very often, and I was often confined to my bedroom, so I didn't have much to do other than read..."

"Well then, I'll take you down to the library," Calem continued, "I can safely assure you that you won't be disappointed."

So they walked down to the ground floor and entered the knight's library.

"Ooh!" Wally spoke in awe upon seeing the sheer immensity of the content available within the library, looking up to the top of the high walls, and asked "Do you know how to get to the books at the top?"

"Well, let me show you," Calem replied, sauntering towards a large book on a podium in the center of the library, motioning for Wally to approach.

"This here is the catalog," Calem said to Wally as he made his way towards him, "You just flip through it, look for the book you want, tap the icon next to the title, and it'll come to you!" he explained as he demonstrated the process, causing a book to fly off a high shelf and gently land on the podium.

"That's really cool, but how do you put it back?" Wally questioned.

"That's easy, just place the book in the tray and it'll fly back into its proper spot!" Calem responded, once again demonstrating for Wally.

"Awesome! Can I look for books now?" Wally asked.

"Of course! Be my guest!" Calem replied in a kind tone, stepping aside so Wally could use the catalog.

So then Wally flipped through the catalog and was absolutely fascinated by all the books available in the library. So many books about myths, gods, and heroes from far away lands, the ones he'd read as a child, and more.

He continued to flip through the pages of the catalog, and his eyes widened in excitement when he came to the section on magic and sorcery. Just as with mythology, one the greatest of his major obsessions was sorcery. He just loved it for some reason, despite the fact that he possessed no magical talent.

As he found some books that he was interested in reading and called a few of them off the shelves, out of the corner of his left eye, he saw a beautiful young woman with chocolate-brown hair, dressed in sorceress' clothing and a poofy white hat with a red ribbon, chatting with a blue-haired female knight.

"Excuse me!" the knight snapped at Wally, "Why the hell are you staring at us?! That's really rude, you know!"

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Wally replied sheepishly, feeling slightly embarrassed. That was one of his more distressing flaws, a problem with prolonged staring at women without realizing it, mistakenly believing himself to be simply catching a quick glance.

"Settle down, Kris. No need to get your panties in a twist," Calem interjected, "He _is_ a teenager after all. Besides, he barely remembers who he is."

The woman took a second glance at Wally, and then turned to Calem, "Oh, so this is the new apprentice of yours?" she said, smiling warmly.

"Yep!" Calem responded, wearing a prideful grin, "Out of all the young men and women who've applied for apprenticeship, Wally here is by far the most enthusiastic!"

The woman approached Wally with a smile on her face, "Calem's told me a lot about you! How are you doing today, Mr. Amnesia?" she asked.

"I'm doing pretty good..." Wally stated nervously, trying his hardest not to stare at the sorceress standing behind the knight.

"Nice to meet you, Wally," the knight replied, "My name is Crystal Bethany Mathers, but I prefer to be called Kris in casual scenarios."

"Pleased to meet you, Crystal," Wally responded shyly, twirling the hair that was hanging in front of his right ear. It was a bad habit of his, something he often did when he was embarrassed or nervous.

"Please, Wally. Call me Kris," she corrected.

"Oh. Sorry," Wally replied.

The sorceress that Kris was previously speaking with then took notice of Wally, approaching them and asking, "Why, who might this be here?" with a slight smile on her face.

"Uh... I... Er... Um..." Wally stuttered helplessly, practically losing his ability to speak, completely mesmerized by her beauty.

"English! Do you speak it?!" the woman exclaimed.

Wally then snapped back to reality and said, "Actually, yes. I do speak English," laughing slightly.

"What's your name, little guy?" she spoke to him in a kind voice.

"My name's Wally... Wally Kincaid..." he replied shyly trying his damned hardest not to stare at her, "What's your name?" he asked nervously, swallowing hard.

The woman smiled warmly, "My name is Lyra Dianna Hollycon," she said, "Nice to meet you, little guy," she added, causing Wally's demeanor to melt into an icky mush and his face to turn the color of a strawberry.

"Are you okay, Wally?" Lyra asked.

"I... uh..." Wally stammered as he cupped his face in embarrassment and ran off to avoid embarrassing himself further.

Calem soon took notice of Lyra and approached Kris, "What is she doing here? This library isn't open to the public," he muttered to her.

"Don't worry, Calem," Kris responded, "I got authorization for her. She has permission to be here."

Calem shrugged, "If you say so..."

Then, another person approached the group. A young man with a pale complexion, shoulder-length, dark red hair and silver eyes. Wally looked him over and examined his outfit. _He must be an archer..._ he thought to himself, based off the man's boots and indigo and red coat.

"Hey, Calem. Hey, Kris," the archer spoke to the two of them. He then glanced at Lyra and said, "Hello, Lyra. Nice to see you again,"

"Hello," Lyra replied.

He then turned back to Kris, "I see that you were able to get our prodigy into the library," he said

"Prodigy, eh?" Calem asked, "Care to explain?"

"Most definitely," the archer responded, "Honestly, I've never seen a mage that could harness and apply her magic so effectively without using a wand or staff. I didn't even know it was possible to be able to do so without a medium!"

"Well, I have a staff that I normally use," Lyra interjected, looking slightly embarrassed from the archer's flattery, "I just didn't think that there was enough time to draw it out," she added while holding out her right hand, revealing the ring that she uses to summon her staff.

A very useful form of magic that has been utilized in the kingdom of Mianna, as well as other kingdoms and nations, rings that contain magical weapons that can be summoned at just about any time, that ranged from arcane, such as the aforementioned staves, to martial weapons, such as swords, lances, bows, and other weapons that were bothersome to carry around all the time.

"Well, either way, I'm still impressed!" the archer replied. He then turned toward Calem, "By the way, Calem," the man inquired, "A little Pidgey told me that you've recently gotten a new apprentice. I'd like to meet him."

"Oh, yeah!" Calem responded, "He's sitting over there," he added, gesturing towards Wally, "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

The man then walked up to Wally, who was sitting on one of the library's several couches, thumbing through the books that he'd pulled off the shelves moments ago.

"Hello, are you Calem's new apprentice?" he asked.

Wally glanced up at the man and swallowed hard, "Y-Yes. I-I am," he said.

"What's your name, anyway?" the man added, extending his hand outward for a handshake.

"My name is Wally..." Wally responded, meeting his handshake, "Wally Ezra Kincaid..."

The man smiled, "Pleased to meet you, Wally. My name is Silver Kain Ruby," he replied, "Maybe I should introduce you to Lyra and Kris," he added.

A nervous giggle escaped Wally's mouth, "I've already met them, thanks anyway," he stated. He was _not_ going to embarrass himself further in front of Lyra with his rapidly vanishing social skills whenever he tried to talk to her.

Silver placed his hand on Wally's shoulder, "Well, it was nice to meet you, Wally. See you around," he said as he walked away to continue speaking with the others, leaving Wally to read his books.

As Silver removed himself from Wally's presence, his mind began to wander to the information that his heightened magical senses had gathered that his brain was firing off.

Since he was a child, Silver had always been able to read other people's auras, as well as perfectly identify people's energy signatures, unique spiritual energy patterns that each human and Pokémon had that was all their own.

But the auras that gave him chills down his spine was the energy radiated by demons.

And that's exactly what he felt in Wally.

Not entirely, though. He was still unquestionably human, but just... he seemed to be somewhere in the middle.

_Could it be.. a Demonheart?_ Silver wondered. It's said that some of the more benevolent demons would save the lives of people involved in accidents and disasters, and granting them special powers.

_No. This demon aura is far too strong._ Silver concluded. Wally was a demon... yet was still a human at the same time...

_I'm overthinking this..._ Silver thought to himself. _The boy is far too innocent to be a threat to my safety..._

But he knew that he still had keep it in the back of his mind, just in case.


End file.
